injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman/New 52
New 52 Wonder Woman (originally named Justice League Wonder Woman) is the last character to be released in the 2.6 update. A team player and an immense powerhouse in her own right, her impact is undeniable. Being able to both be on the offense with her high base stats, along with a beneficial passive to helps out her Justice League teammates as well, she's the one you'd want to have in your arsenal. Strategy Basic attacks While her light basic combo-ender looks slightly different, her basic combos are essentially identical to the typical Wonder Woman combos, making them typical and somewhat underwhelming. Specials Like all prior versions of Wonder Woman, her Shield Toss can be used immediately after a heavy combo to prevent it from being blocked. Previously, Goddess' Blessing had an extremely fast starting animation (it may have been the fastest starting special in the entire game), making it hard to block and quite deadly in light of her extremely high damage and the fact that part of it doesn't require tapping/swiping (so it is easier to hit close to maximum damage). Additionally, because of the very short time it took between initiating a special and for the first hit to land, it was possible for it to hit unblocked right after a heavy basic combo, despite that it throws her opponent back and is melee, as it was so fast it could hit them before they are knocked out of her reach. However, a later update noticeably increased the delay of the special and this is no longer possible. Passive Each time she uses her specials or super, her Justice League teammates gain power. Shield Toss grants 0.5 bars, Goddess' Blessing grants 1 bar, and Justice Javelin grants 1.5 bars. Essentially, with two such teammates, all specials or supers she uses have all their power costs refunded into her teammates, making her an exceptionally efficient power generator. Justice League members Almost all versions of the characters that are mentioned in her passive will benefit from her passive: *Superman *Batman *The Flash (including Reverse Flash and Rebirth Wally West) *Green Lantern (does not affect Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan; does affect Rebirth Jessica Cruz and Red Lantern Hal Jordan, but in the latter case it is of little concern as his passive regenerates power rapidly) *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Cyborg *Wonder Woman (excluding herself) Interactions Good With *Other Justice League characters as mentioned in her passive. **Green Lantern/Regime: He increases power generation by 25%, helping Wonder Woman/New 52 to activate her passive easier. *Gears that increase power generation. *'Batgirl/Prime', Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar: Both allow Wonder Woman to start with one bar of power. *'Superman/New 52': Her passive allows Superman to generate his Rage of Krypton faster. Good Against *'Killer Frost/Prime': Wonder Woman's passive is not affected by Killer Frost's power dampening. Countered By *'Killer Frost/Prime': Killer Frost can, however, slow Wonder Woman's power gen, thereby making it more difficult for her to activate her passive. *'Hawkgirl/Regime': Hawkgirl can disable Wonder Woman's specials, thereby stalling her from activating her passive. *Power Drain Characters like Black Adam/Kahndaq, Nightwing, and Lex Luthor. *'Raven/Rebirth' : Raven thrives on facing a team with more power than her. Wonder Woman using any special immediately adds power to her allies, and by extension, power for Raven to take and use against Wonder Woman's team. Team and gear The best way to utilize her passive is combining her with power generation, so she can constantly spam her specials and helping her teammates to gain more power as well. Wonder Woman/600 is likely the best character to team up with, as they could benefit from both of their passives, once again magnifying her power-gain edge. Rebirth Jessica Cruz is the only non-Wonder Woman character who benefits from both their passives, unless you'd prefer to team her with two Green Lanterns instead. Out of the gold Wonder Woman characters, Wonder Woman/Regime is both too weak in stat and passive. Wonder Woman/Red Son is passable, but maybe more suitable in a Red Son team. Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice is a solid choice, with same total base stats as New 52 Wonder Woman and a team-heal passive to compliment her team power gain passive. Batman characters with 2-hit Explosive Batarangs (Red Son, Blackest Night, Beyond, Arkham Origins, Insurgency, Prime) which apply double gear DOT (e.g. The Ibistick) is an unorthodox, but possibly effective choice. Out of these 6, Insurgency and Beyond are far too weak, Red Son and Blackest Night have their respective teams, Prime is also fairly weak but has an okay passive, but Batman/Arkham Origins is likely the strongest choice. While he does not benefit from 600 Wonder Woman's passive, it is less pronounced a problem because the majority of damage dealt in such a build is through DOT, which is unaffected by damage boosts and only scale to enemy max health, and most of his power comes from N52WW's specials and his own passive, neither are affected by power generation boosts. The Tantu Totem and The Master's Death Cart are extremely effective on her, due to her passive essentially doubling all power she gets onto her team. The Tantu Totem in particular refunds any power used if a special deals a KO blow or no damage - but her Justice League teammates still get power from the previous use of her special. For example, when faced with an opponent with Invulnerability, New 52 Wonder Woman could use her quick s1 over and over as the Totem refunds power every time, and her teammates would gain power from every single use. Abilities Here are Wonder Woman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Her design is based on her appearance in the New 52 Justice League series, along with Darkseid/Apokolips. Her name was changed from "Justice League Wonder Woman" to "New 52 Wonder Woman" in the 2.17 update, possibly in anticipation of the Justice League film to be released in a month. *She is the only version of Wonder Woman to unambiguously hover, as seen during her special 2, despite the fact that she is able to fly. *Her artifacts are: Lasso of Truth, Shield, Tiara, Armored Skirt, and Sword. *She has the same base stats as Batman/Dawn of Justice. *She's the only version of Wonder Woman to have a higher Damage stat than Health stat. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Female characters Category:New 52 characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Power generation to team Category:Basic-Special_combos Category:Console Skin